vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracula (Novel)
The Novel The novel Dracula was written by Irish author Abraham "Bram" Stoker in 1897. It is a horror novel about the ancient count or "Boyar" Dracula from the mountain slopes of Transylvania. The novel is written in first person and some scholar says that it is based on hidden knowledge by Stoker himself; he was a follower of occultism and was part of the Golden Dawn's Rosicrucian secret society. The novel begins with the diary of Jonathan Harker. He is an English lawyer who travels to the castle Dracula in Transylvania regarding the purchase of several houses in England. During his stay in the castle, his host's nature soon becomes obvious to Jonathan Harker. He starts noticing it when he realizes that Count Dracula does not reflect on the mirror and when he watches Dracula escape his castle through the walls, like a beast. He also feels Dracula's great strength and finds out that Dracula himself was the driver that leaded him there; Harker notices Dracula has no servants at all. Harker sets into motion a daring plan to escape Dracula and his undead temptess wives. They plan to "eat" him in certain date. Harker notices Dracula plans to flee, maybe to England. He sees the plan of the vampire, he will travel inside a coffin and will take lots of earth from his own castle. The last time Harker sees the Count, Dracula is on a coffin, looking very young. Harker tries to kill him but Dracula's head is as strong as metal, so Jonathan abandons his plan. At last, Harker writes his last notes on the diary, in case he dies. He says goodbye to Mina on them. At the same time, in England, Jonathan's fiancée Wilhelmina Murray and her friend Lucy Westenra discovers strange things happening in their small town. Lucy begins sleepwalking, strange dogs stroll around at night, and one of the patients at the local mental institution, run by Lucy's own fiancée, has his condition worsened a great deal. After some time, Van Helsing, the legendary vampire killer makes his appearance to fight the evil forces of Count Dracula. Myth Dracula myth could have its roots in Count Vlad Tepes from the Crusades. He was a very cruel person who requested people to pray while he killed them. He liked to impale his enemies and some people say that he even drank their blood. Reception It was the most famous novel by Bram Stoker. It was one of the first ones on its kind, at least for its length and vivid descriptions. It has inspired many movies and fiction. The last movie, Bram Stoker's Dracula, from Francis Ford Coppola, tries to go back to its origins. Other movies are those starring Bela Lugosi. Appearances in Other Fiction Dracula has become an iconic horror figure, and appears in many other forms of media, either as an actual person or in reference to the book. In the series by Jim Butcher, The Dresden Files, Bram Stoker's Dracula was written as a "How To" book on fighting a certain type of vampire and is responsible for the near extinction of that type of vampire. Category:Characters Category:Vampires